


Vagabond Camp Out

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Scary Stories, based on Ryan's twitch community, camp camp?, camp out, love my fellow Vagabonds!, madhouse, w0o0o0o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time and some of the Vagabonds are going on a camping trip!<br/>There will be scares, s'mores and lots of fun!<br/>Come join us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabond Camp Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for another MadHouse story!  
> Shout-out to my fellow Vagabonds! Love you guys! <3

"It was a dark and stormy night. The moon was full and high in the sky. You were lost; no service on your phone and almost out of food. All alone Suddenly, in the night, you hear a voice cry out-"

"Want a s'more, Cheryl?" I ask, shoving an already-made s'more in Cheryl's face. I seem to have the worst timing ever when it comes to these things. 

"Damn it, Tabitha! I was telling a spooky story!" Cheryl whined, gesturing to the campfire and the Vagabonds sitting around it. The fire was glowing red and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A perfect night for camping out. We've been planning this for weeks, and the weather has finally worked in our favor.

I could see Lotti setting up her tent, and trying to help others do the same. She had remembered a story Ryan told about a tent blowing away during a storm, and did not want that to happen here. She was a fair teacher, always patient with the others. Except for Jim, who was a bit of a prankster at times. He would climb trees and poke people on the shoulder. Oh, the fun we have in the MadHouse...

"Hey, Lotti. How's the tent?" I yell over to her.

She gave a thumbs up as the tent snapped closed, causing her and the Vagabonds around her to jump. Yeah. This was going well...

"Ugh. Gotta start over." Lotti grumbled as she picked up the tent to pitch it. She had to stop Jim from 'pitching' the tent into the nearby lake. He got chased up a tree. Again.

Cheryl continued her scary story as I went to escape in my tent. It was a small tent, but had lots of wonders inside. Like my Iphone and endless supply of power batteries. I turned my phone on and started playing Crossy Road. 5 minutes later, my tent started to shake. Rocking and rolling, like the ocean waves! I managed to crawl out of my tent and bumped into a pair of Diet Coke shoes and dad pants. 

"Hi, Ryan." I said, shyly.

"Hi, Tabby. Why are you in your tent, by yourself?" Ryan asked, concerned. He looked down and saw my phone and smirked. "Did you beat my high score yet?"

"I'm working on it! Heh heh... Um, well, I'm not really the social type when it comes to group events."

Ryan chuckled and helped me up. "Well, I got you out of your tent. That's a plus, isn't it? You're doing just fine, Tabitha. Go back to your friends now, okay? I'll be back soon. I have a surprise for you all." Ryan winked at me and walked away. What was the Mad King up to?

\-----

The sky got darker and the calamity had subsided...for now. 

It was getting dark and we all gathered around the campfire again. The day was winding down and we were all just chatting and relaxing around the fire. 

Bailey had just finished making the "best s'more ever." It was a graham cracker, 2 marshmallows, 2 chocolate bars, 2 marshmallows, 1 chocolate bar with half a graham cracker, and one full graham cracker on the top. Wow. 

"I betcha 5 bucks you can't finish that." Jim smirked. 

"Challenge accepted, buddy!" Bailey smirked and took a big bite of her concoction, Jim cheering her on. Kendall took out her phone and started recording this amazing feat. 

I chuckled from my seat on the log, Cheryl next to me, and took out my phone as well. I used this time to take pictures of all the fun everyone was having. Cheryl then started to sigh. 

"Uh-oh. You're sighing. Have you been hanging around mod Tats again?" I chuckle. 

"Nah. I was just wondering where Ryan was. I miss him."

Now that she mentions it, he hasn't been out for quite some time. And we were doing this to hang out with him more. Where did he go? What was this surprise that he has for us?

"Don't worry, Cheryl. I'm sure he'll be out soon. He told me earlier that he has a surprise for us."

"A surprise? Sounds like fun!" 

Just then, we heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. We all looked at the shaking bushes (minus Bailey, who was still eating) and slowly grouped together. Could it be a bear? A killer snail? A deer, maybe? 

Nope. It was Ryan, holding a Diet Coke can. That wasn't so scary! Right?

"Ryan! We've missed you!" Cheryl exclaimed, giving Ryan a big hug. 

"Yes, I know, Cheryl. I'm here now, and I have a story to tell you. If you don't mind, of course." Ryan chuckled, sitting next to Jo. She was watching in awe as Bailey finally finished her s'more and Jim gave her the $5. 

"What's the story, Ryan? Nothing scary, I hope." Jo asked, turning back to Ryan. Ryan smiled and patted her head. 

"Now, now, Jo. If I didn't tell a scary story, it wouldn't be much of a camp out, now would it?" 

He took out a flashlight from his green backpack, turned it on and held it under his face. Creepy. Cheryl jumped a little bit, and I gave her a little hug. 

"It's time for a story, my little Vagabonds. So, listen and listen well. You are not the first Vagabonds I've had the pleasure of meeting. There was one more. A loooong time ago. She roamed these woods in the search for a lost treasure: the Tower of Pimps. I, of course, was looking for the exact same treasure at the time. But, the trees were tall. The sky grew dark. All grew quiet...all still. The monsters that were only rumored to be in storybooks suddenly started to appear."

We were all listening with interest, and fear. Ryan knew how to tell scary stories. 

He quickly turned his flashlight out and continued. "You could start to hear the groaning and moaning of the zombies. Marching towards their prey..."

As if on cue, we could hear the shuffling of feet start to get closer to us. The sounds of moaning and groaning were growing louder. 

"Uh, Ryan?" Jo asked, trying to get Ryan's attention. But, it was like he was summoning the demons from hell. He was in a trance and kept going. 

"The stick-like legs of the spiders, moving closer and closer. You could almost feel them as they crawl by. The poor soul didn't know what to do. Especially since she felt a little spider fall on her head. Kinda like the one on Layne's head."

Layne, leaning against a tree, suddenly felt something fall on his head. He screamed and ran to huddle with some other scared Vagabonds. "What the hell was that?? WHAT WAS THAT?? What is going on?? Ryan?!" 

Ryan just chuckled evilly, making Cheryl and I giggle a bit, but still shaking in fear. He kept going. "She brushed the spider off her head and took out her battle sword. I hid behind a tree as I watched her in action. The zombies didn't stand a chance against her fighting skills. One by one they fell, but there was more to come. The legend of the Creepers loomed in her mind, but she never thought they would be real. Until, we both heard the hissing..."

_~Hiss~_

I saw my friend Laura jump and looked around. "Did you hear that?? Tell me I'm not the only one that just heard that! Ryan, what are you doing?? This is really scary!" No matter what we said, Ryan was determined to finish this story. 

"The hissing got louder until from behind my hiding spot, I could see spots of green approach her. She was paralyzed, frozen in fear. She knew that one false move, and that Creeper would BOOM! Explode. And her with it. Then, appearing out of nowhere was the Enderman, a tall fellow with a very shy nature. But still very evil. One look and it would teleport to you instantly. He appeared right in front of the young Vagabond, lifted her up and carried her away. The Enderman had long, stick-like arms and picked up anything in its path." 

I felt two taps on my shoulder and screamed. Something was prodding me and I didn't know what it was; it was so dark! "R-Ryan! Turn your story off! Something is happening!" 

"The Creeper, obviously in cahoots with the Enderman, saw that his deed was done and walked away. I slowly appeared out of hiding and saw that the Enderman was long gone. Nothing I could do to save her. It's been so long ago, but to this day, I swear I could hear the sounds of her ghost roaming the woods. Her lust for revenge grows ever so strong. It's like she found out I was there that day and didn't save her. She's coming for me, Vagabonds. And with this camp out you've set up, I have no doubt that she'll make her return."

_~~Mad King....I'm here for you..You will pay for leaving meeee~~_

The hell was that?! We all started looking around for the source of the voice (minus Layne who is still trying to figure out what landed on his head, and if it was still there) until the rustle of the bushes started up again. But, Ryan was here! We all were here! What is going on?! 

_~~It is time for you to pay, Mad King. Prepare to face my blade and die!!~~_

Ryan slowly stood up, extended his right arm as his crown was summoned to him. (This trick never gets old, btw. We love it!) He put it on his head and drew out a sword of his own. "If you must face me here, lost Vagabond, then come out here and fight! I had no intentions of leaving you that fateful night. There was nothing I could do!" 

_~~Silence! This ends now...~~_

From out of the bushes, this figure jumped out. They had this crazy looking skull mask, some parts of it glowing. Something was trickling down their face, a sort of liquid. Could that be blood?? Darkness surrounded their eyes as they glared daggers at Ryan. As they shuffled towards him, we backed away in fear. As they stepped more towards the flickering campfire, we saw this long, white gown they were wearing, also covered in blood. Yeah, this wasn't good.

The lost Vagabond had their own sword drawn and pointed it at Ryan as he stood tall, unfazed by all this. 

"Ryan, run! Get out of here! The lost Vagabond is back! She wants to kill you!" Laura exclaimed. 

"No. If she wants a fight, then I'll gladly give her one. Though, those chains holding her down won't guarantee her a lot of movement. So, I'll just do my duty and end this now. No longer will you roam these woods and taint the name of 'vagabond.' Perish under my sword!" 

As Ryan raised his sword above the Lost Vagabond's head, we all gasped and yelled for him to stop. He suddenly stopped, dropped his sword and started laughing. And it wasn't a normal laugh, either. It was his amazing, high-pitched laugh when he's done something sneaky. 

"Gotcha!" several voices exclaimed. 

Out of some bushes and behind some trees popped the MadHouse mods and Fallz. Tats giggled while holding a stick with a rubber spider tied to the end of it. "Your face, Layne! Oh, my God! So priceless!" She then started to wiggle the spider near Layne as he ran away screaming, "Give it a kiss, Layne! The spider loves you!"

"Stop! Tats, please!" Layne yelled, trying to get away from the rubber, 8-legged freak. Kendall, once again, getting a video of it and no doubt going to end up in some form of social media. 

I looked around and saw the mods coming out of hiding and showing what parts they had. "Wait, wait, wait." I said amist all their laughing. "So, Ryan. This was a prank? And the mods were in on it?" 

Fallz slowly raised her hand. "It was my idea. I told Tats about an idea I had to pull a little joke on the Vagabonds. The mods took that idea and ran away with it. Sorry, guys! But, it was pretty cool!" She giggled while looking at the Tats/Layne chase. 

Cheryl sighed with relief, but one question still wasn't answered. "Sooo...the lost Vagabond is fake, too?"

The figure in question took off their mask and it was Jess! "Surprise! We got you! Oh, wow. You guys were so scared!" She started cracking up, stepping out of her costume, and we noticed she was still wearing her usual facepaint. And some glow in the dark paint was showing in small spots on her face. Super creepy... 

Mod Wolfie ran to the camping grounds in a werewolf costume and mask, a look of disappointment on his face. "Aw, man! You skipped the 'werewolf' part, Ryan! I was practicing my howls and everything!" Ra soon followed, with a make up pallet, panting lightly. "Jesus, Wolfie! You couldn't wait for me to finish your wolf face paint?? So impatient..." 

Ryan chuckled and turned to the Vagabonds. "I'm sorry if we gave you a fright. But, it was a light, little joke 'for funsies' and we hope it made your camp out all the more exciting." 

Cheryl chuckled. "Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack, but I'm okay now. Just...wow. That was some story, Ryan! You're really good at it!" 

"Why thank you, Cheryl. So, Tabitha, are you having fun now?"

I looked around at the chaos around me. Layne, finally sitting now, while Tats went to bother Jo with the rubber spider. The mods and Vagabonds mingling about the prank, and Bailey making another super s'more for Jim to eat. "Double or nothing," I think I heard her say. The MadHouse was in full swing, even if we weren't in the house, and I loved it. 

"You know what, Ryan? Yeah. I'm having fun! This is the best camping trip ever!"


End file.
